HalfLife Eternity
by Gordan-Freeman
Summary: 700 years after the liberation of earth the combine are coming back for more. But the technology they left behind had let Humanity go beyond the stars. With new threats around every corner the colonies of Earth need some old Heroes.
1. Prologue

**Half-Life Eternity**

**Operation Rebirth Prologue**

**Year 2713**

**Sol System**

**Grand Capital Earth**

**United States**

**United States Naval Force (U.S.N.F.) Head Quarters Denver, Colorado.**

**Bio Corp Main Facility**

**"**Alright, go over that list again, please, and I will choose." Colonel Harper asked. "Yes sir! First, Gordon Freeman, destroyed the combine during the occupation of Earth, savior of the world, died at age 28 inside the combine ship in orbit around earth while he destroyed it ending the combine occupation, excellent choice for a commander, but of course, everyone knows that. Next is Alyx Vance, Gordon's Fiancé, excellent fighter and a very motivational leader, she died shortly after hearing the news of Gordon's death at the age of 24." The private stopped shortly then continued. "We have Barney Calhoun who gave his life on an expedition to Xen to find Michael Hanson's missing army commissioned by Black Mesa, he gave his life to save those 885 soldiers. Then we have Michael C. Hanson played a large role in fighting the infection, and the alpha-strain, he then came back from xen twenty one years after the ressonance cascade and assisted Gordon Freeman to battle the combine died on the same ship after helping everyone off the ship he went back to Gordon but by the time he got there they didn't have enough time so they stayed and fought off the combine until the bomb detonated he died at the age of 48. Then there is Jennifer Macowitz who has already been pre-selected for series two dissapeared during Michaels assault on the Xen inner sanctum and Nhinalanth Chamber reapeared on Earth 21 years later and becomes Michael Hanson Fiancé but before the wedding they both died she commited suicide by a river after michaels death. We have Tony Franks a strong leader who was the C.O. for most of the infection he went on to command the Earth's military after Gordon's death died of old age at the age of 82. Then…" "Those ones should suffice for now," Harper said cutting the private off. "The rest will be in series two and three. The Colonies need heroes and they need them now. We have a rebellion brewing the combine are coming, and we have another hostile alien race we brushed against and have classified as Geleptians." Harper finished and looked towards the technician. "Do it." The tubes began to flash with light and silhouettes began to form.


	2. Michael's Tales

**Michael's Tale **

**Portal Transition for Xen to Earth on the U.S.S. Black Mesa or "Xen Liberator" Year 2022 one year after the events of Half Life 2**

Lieutenant General Michael C. Hanson stood in the medical bay over the corpse of Barney Calhoun; the man who had gave everything he had to get Michael and the 800 soldiers home. He sighed and closed Barneys eyes, 'At least his mission was not in vain,' Michael thought to himself 'He got these 800 or so soldiers and 200 scientist and Vortigaunts.' Though most of the scientists were in their 60s or higher they were still useful, and Vortigaunts are very wise and helped make the small fleet they have now. Then there were the soldiers, some of them are navy and air force that were being trained to operate the U.S.S. Black Mesa back in 2001 the rest were Marines and National Guardsmen who were now in there 40s or 50s but they looked and felt twenty the Vortigaunts explained it was something with Xen's gravity but Michael could never make it through their lectures. He returned to the bridge where his Second in Command and close friend awaited him, the Vortigaunt Changmanzangar AKA "Chan". "There was nothing you could have done; the Calhoun's death was inevitable." Changmanzangar said to him quietly. Michael walked up to the observation and stared into the green lightning storm. "I could have done something." He sighed. "She shouldn't have been down there, I could've stopped her, she would have listened but… I didn't, for some damn reason I didn't," Changmanzangar knew this was no longer about Calhoun. "None of those soldiers should have been inside there fighting." He sighed. "If you hadn't sent those soldiers against the Nhinalanth's inner sanctum, and pulled its soldiers away from the Freeman, then he would not have destroyed the Nhinalanth and it would destroy you all." Changmanzangar stated. "Freeman… if I ever meet that bastard…" Suddenly the darkness and the thunder storm pulled back and there was the most beautiful sight he had seen in 20 years. Earth.

**This is kinda like a second prologue but these tales will happen along with flash backs. and not only Michael, There will be Vance tales and flashbacks and Freeman etc. This story has big plans so keep an eye open. Enjoy & Review.**


	3. Rebellion

**Rebellion **

**Capital of East Border Colonies Europe, France.**

TrainingMarine Company Delta was escorting the Grand Admiral who was practically the Commander of Chief of the entire armed forces and, though he would never admit it personally, all of the colonies. It was well known that the president was just a figurehead; everybody in the entire colonies knew who had the real power. Grand Admiral C.M. Prilliman, who was much more modest than some would like to think, he didn't have any fancy clothes, he didn't strut about bragging he just kept his old Marine fatigues and acted like any other Marine, though, the brass insisted on him having the insignias put on his BDU. Almost all of the Marine fatigues were either Desert Pattern or Black; this was, as the grand admiral put it, because Marines were needed to be picked out of a crowd and not to be confused for a Navy or Army puke. They were heading to the Chancellor of France to try to quell the rebellion before it began; they arrived at the front gate and were greeted with strange soldiers with grey tiger stripe fatigues with yellow shirts visible under them.

"Yellow Jackets," A marine whispered in the back of the truck, "What the hell are they doing here?"

Yellow Jackets were extremely well trained Mercenaries that were created on Planet Germany, what they were doing at the chancellors compound deep in the Cyprian Forrest was anyone's guess.

The truck stopped and they piled out, their triggers stuck on their M67 Assault Rifles as the Grand Admiral strolled up to the main building.

**Meanwhile on Earth**

Michael C. Hanson and Gordon Freeman immediately fell out of their cloning tubes to the floor and began seizing. A medical team standing nearby rushed to their aid, stabilizing, and reviving them. Alyx Vance opened her eyes and was not as affected because she died in her sleep, unlike Michael and Gordon who exploded, literally. Barney faded away slowly so he was also quite unaffected though they were all surprised to be in this room. Gordon checked his pale skin, there was not one scar, and he laughed in amazement.

"Gordon!" Alyx shouted and ran up to him and engaged him in a loving embrace.

"Barney? My god man, you're looking great for a dead old guy." Michael joked then he paused and observed the white room. "Is this heaven?"

Everyone thought the same thing and everyone stood far away from each other, a pedestal stood with clothes for the four. They all put the white clothing on on, Michael grunted at them.

"Not military standards but they will do."

With that they moved through a door into a movie theatre like room and a movie started to roll. The title was called "Earth A.R.C" the movie briefly explained that the years were now measured in After Resonance Cascade, Also Known As, A.R.C. Then it explained Earth after the resonance cascade up to this point.

"I don't get it." A deep voice came from behind.

"Shut it, Francis!" A familiar old man growled

"God, you all died and you're still fighting!" Another familiar man said.

"My god, is that who I think it is? It is! Mike! Up here!" A young voice said. Michael spun around and saw the four survivors he fought with many years ago. He jumped and climbed the stairs and squeezed Zoey.

"I should have never sent you guys in there!" he apologized remembering how he had sent them to their deaths inside biotech.

"Damn right," Francis said irritated at him holding Zoey, he released her. "Well, at least you dead now too, how did you die?"

"I uh… died on a exploding alien space ship saving earth from alien overlords called combine in 2022."

They looked at him in disbelief then they looked at the screen it showed an odd citadel looking craft floating miles above the ground, it suddenly exploded in blue lightning. The narrator said. "Michael Hanson and Gordon Freeman gave their lives on this vessel to end the combine reign on earth." Then they looked back. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. What the narrator said next made him snap his head to the screen.

"Jennifer Macowitz, Michael Hanson's fiancé, took her life by a river shortly after hearing of Michaels death."

Michael's heart broke, he fell into a chair blankly staring at the screen, it suddenly stopped mid video and a man appeared on a pedestal and started speaking.

"Welcome, let me answer some questions. First off this is not heaven, you have been resurrected, in a sense, the year is 2700 and with the power the combine left behind humanity has swept beyond the stars."

**Back on France**

Prilliman reached the chancellors office the rest of the marines tactically placed themselves through out the building in case things went sour.

"Chancellor, tell me about these rumors of rebellion." Grand Admiral Prilliman asked. The Chancellor was caught off guard that he would be so straight forward and blunt.

"There is no such plot…" the Chancellor was cut off.

* * *

"Don't bullshit me Chancellor, one of us is not walking out of this room." With that two Yellow Jackets slipped into the room AS2 assault rifles.

* * *

-

* * *

Gunshot erupted from the room, Sergeant Major Clancy burst through the door to see the Chancellor splattered on the wall along with tow Yellow Jackets with their entrails spilling onto the floor, and the Grand Admiral unharmed holding a strange pistol.

* * *

"Needs a bit of tweaking on the cartridge, ah Sergeant get your men, we are leaving."

* * *

-

* * *

PFC Robert Johnston dived to cover after a sniper round had zipped through the window into his squad leaders neck; he crawled out of the hallway into a cat walk above a cafeteria, there were 5 Yellow Jackets down on the cafeteria's floor setting themselves up for an assault. Since most Armed Forces were trained on the Annapolis facility on Mars, they all got similar training and one thing the entire USNF new how to do was how to turn the odds in their favor. Johnston observed the battle field, the Yellow Jackets were preoccupied in moving tables tactically while ignoring the cat walk above and giving Johnston the element of surprise, and since the M67 was much more accurate then the AS2 he had a surprising advantage. The M67 is a slender medium distance weapon with Single, Burst, and Full Auto, though marines usually keep it on auto; every model has a short range combat scope making it the most effective weapon on the field; this weapon is only available through the USNF so finding one on the Black Market is extremely rare. The AS2 is a bulky short to medium ranged weapon with only full auto capability; this weapon is heavy but gets the job done; as easy as finding as a leaf in a rainforest, on the Black Market.

* * *

Johnston raised his rifle and fired 4 rounds into one of the Yellow's spine; he switched to another one pulling out his AS23 at the sound and put him down. He turned to his would be third victim, but the Yellow Jacket fired first making him duck for cover. He tossed a grenade down to the Yellow Jackets feet, he cursed, and then he exploded. He turned around to he other side of the railing to see a Yellow Jacket wielding the rape baby of the Spas-12 and the MG 42, the Iversly-6. The Yellow Jacket smiled an evil smile pulled the trigger. Johnston tried to run but it was too late, the .50 Caliber rounds tore him to ribbons.

* * *

-

* * *

Sergeant Major Clancy looked at his information PDA and cursed, Johnston, Kevil, Herring, and Dosad flat lined, the grand commander looked at the top left of his command visor and saw the same thing.

* * *

"Clancy, get your men to fall back here I have called for a prototype M23-Grayson for emergency evac on the roof of this hell hole." Prilliman commanded

* * *

"Yes sir!" he replied, barked orders through his mic and moved up to help defend the hallway. A man jumped out of no where, the Grand Admiral shot him, and his entrails were strewn across the wall.

Colonel Harper put two fingers on his right ear, he listened to an earpiece a look of shock crawled across his face, and he turned back to them.

"We appear to have a crisis on our hands on the East Border colonies capital France, the Grand Admiral has come under attack and a rebellion has just given way we need you to help evacuate them, you will be sent to a top secret area on this facility, it has teleportation technology," Gordon winced a sudden flash back of Black Mesa flooded into his thoughts, but before it could really get under way Alyx squeezed his hand, he relaxed and smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's kick some French Rebel ass!" Michael shouted eager to take his mind off things.

"Right, you will receive weapons on the ship you will arrive on; a familiar face should await you there." Harper concluded and stepped down from the pedestal. A Marine walked in with a BDU for each of them.

Sergeant Major Clancy was the last one onto the roof of the compound, he found that only a fifth of the Marines remained, most of them wounded, only the squad leaders were in fighting condition, Cpl. Jeffen, SSgt. Gray, Sgt. Jones, Lance Cpl. Jackson, and MSgt. Bicke. Since Lance Corporal Jackson had some medical training the Grand Admiral ordered him to tend to the wounded; he then ordered Clancy to do whatever he liked with the other Non-Com officers, and Jeffen. Clancy ordered the men to defend the wounded at all cost, until evacuation arrived; the Grand Admiral liberated a M67 off one of the wounded and moved to aid the defense, not without objections from the officers; the Yellow Jackets were the elite of the elite, and tore through the green trainees that came along for a simple watch and learn training mission, so it was no wonder that only the real marines made it through, most of the wounded were PFC and had to tag along with some trainees until the Corp. found somewhere to put them.

A group of cocky Yellow Jackets ran up the stairway to the rooftop hoping to catch some more unorganized recruits just to be torn to ribbons by the armor piercing .45 Razor Rounds the TCR, Tactical Command Rifle, fired. Clancy smiled at the chaos his weapon had created it; it was, like most of the military equipment at the time, a prototype, soon it would be issued in every squad. The Yellow Jackets that followed were more cautious and tactically placed themselves, except for one wielding an Iversly-6 who felt particularly invincible, that walked into the open and strafe the Marines' cover. He eventually ran out of ammo and Staff Sergeant Gray placed a round right between his eyes.

"Helluva shot, Staff Sergeant!" Prilliman congratulated.

"Thank you, Sir!" Gray replied.

For about fifteen minutes the Marines picked off anyone dumb enough to stick their head through the door, and then a thunder clap echoed through the compound. Three black vehicles swooped out of the sky, one was a large deeply humming two story dropship large enough to hold a company, on either side were slender vehicles covered with machine guns and rocket pods, the two broke off and strafed the hostile presence then came back around and started to hover around the facility air hissing and screaming out of ports. The dropship hovered along the edge of the roof near the marines four giant vertical engines screamed on to keep it hovering. A ramp extended out of it and a group of marines ran down it to retrieve the wounded; after they were aboard the men guarding the roof access double timed it to the Dropship and the ramp closed.

**The first real chapter of this story, quick into action, chaos etc. this chapter probably has some flaws so please point them out so I can fix them, tell me what you think so far REMEMBER you opinion matters. Criticize me if you desire, keep it clean and I don't read flame messages. Thank you, and review.**


End file.
